French patent publication No. 2,669,833 discloses the basic principle of arranging a binding adapter plate as an intermediate layer between the front jaws or rear jaws of a ski binding and the surface of a ski. Between the respective binding adapter plates in the front jaw part and in the rear jaw part a portion of the ski is not covered over by the binding adapter plate. Such known binding adapters plates are essentially solid plate parts, which may have recesses in order to save weight. In order to render possible adaptation of known binding adapter plates to the flexibility of the ski, several transversely extending notches are provided in the surface of the binding adapter plates. In the case of prior art binding adapter plates, the attachment screws, which extend through the intermediate arranged binding adapter plate to attach the ski binding to the ski, are subjected to an alternate loading effect due to flexing by the ski. The load on the attachment screws increases with the increase in the length and thickness of the binding adapter plates.